Beyond Shadow's Veil
by Freya-san
Summary: Sora has a secret, and a certain silver-haired classmate knows it. Sora decides to use the stranger for his own benifit, or his freedom, but doesn't realize the dangers it will lead to. Slash. RikuSora. Yaoi. Rated for future chapters.
1. Fate?

BEYOND SHADOW'S VEIL

**Chapter 1: Fate?**A groan could be heard in the quiet classroom, faint but heard by all but it was simply a common sound from the horde of students, such a cough or a distant squeak of a chair. The only person who bothered to pay any attention to the noise at all was a silver-haired boy, realizing the sound came from his neighbour. The teen's Caribbean blue eyes had fixated on a spiky-headed brunette who was nestled in his chair with an utterly bored expression, staring at about 10 pages of writing in front of him.

_'He's done his assignment already?'_ thought the teen who was still eyeing the boy from behind some silver strands, not turning his head toward his mysterious neighbour. He was always curious about the blue-eyed boy who had been sitting next to him for some-odd-months now and yet not having said a word. The boy never even spared a single student a simple whisper, it made him seem…distant.

_'I think his name was Sora or something like that…'_The silver-haired boy continued to ponder, turning his eyes back to his paper. For some reason…he seemed familiar, like he had seen him years before but he knew that couldn't be true.

"I know you were staring at me, don't think me to be an idiot." A soft and mildly-deep voice murmured in the teen's ear, making him jump only slightly. He glanced over to see the brunette staring at him with a chilling glance. _'Well, he isn't a mute after all.'_He said only mentally, sending a raise of an eye brow in reply to the brunette's sudden cold stare.

"That look doesn't fit a human or a normal teenager at least." The silver-haired teen whispered into his neighbour's ear, giving a sinister smirk. The other boy stared wide-eyed and gaped, giving the impression of terror.

"Riku! Sora! You can continue your conversation **after** my class is over, please and thank you." said a young female teacher that stood before the students, emerald eyes glaring at the two with hands at her hips. A braid of brown strands was swinging as she walked around the classroom, usual cheery face now displaying aggravation. Whispers started, most likely the conversations were about the fact that Sora finally said something, at school at least.

The brunette known as Sora stared down at his papers, still in a state of shock, but why? He continued to stare at his papers, settling his panic to simply paranoia, still as bothersome unfortunately.

It felt like forever before the bell rang at last. Riku packed his books, not noticing the eerie stare from his neighbour who was stalling by turning an mp3 player and scrolling through songs. The room quickly emptied, the only two left was Sora and Riku, even the teacher had stepped out.

"Are you trying to stalk me now?" Riku spoke up finally, breaking the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing, Riku." The brunette replied, smirking at the other boy.

"What do you want from me?" said Riku as he was just about to pass Sora, but was suddenly gripped by the collar and pressed up against the wall they just so happened to be near at the time, having knocked down a desk or two in the process. Sora held his grip on the silver-haired teen, his clenching fist turning white.

"I know you know something!" The shorter boy shouted, panic returning.

"Whatever do you mean? That you're more than what you appear?" Riku said softly, that same smirk that made it look like he could read peoples' minds. Sora let go of Riku's collar, arm falling limply to his side.

"Hey, Sora!" A cheery voice called. The two looked to see a blonde boy with blue eyes standing in the door way, grinning at the brunette.

"…hey Roxas." Sora murmured weakly, swallowing hard.

"I waited for you in the foyer for a few and decided to come look for you." Roxas blinked at the silver-haired boy he did not recognize, glancing back at his friend.

"Don't worry about it, I was just having a chat with a classmate, sorry to keep you." Sora announced, scooping up his bag and dashing toward Roxas, soon leaving.

Riku remained in the secluded classroom, laughing to himself as he sank to the floor, using the wall for support. _'He has much to learn…'_

**-------------------------------------------**

"Yeah think he knows?" The once innocent and now cold voice of the blond questioned. He stood next to his friend on the roof of their high school, watching the sleep yearning sun as it tried to hide beyond the horizon. Sora was crouched, staring silently below over the school entrance, waiting for something.

"Possibly…he knows _something_, that's all I can say. About you, I'm not sure, but he's discovered something about me." The brunette said quietly, clearly in deep thought.

"What could he possibly know, I mean, he's just a pathetic human-"

"_-as far as we know._" Sora said, cutting Roxas off, who was now staring at his best friend, trying to examine his thoughts.

"…What d'you mean by that?" The older teen asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. Clearly…he is not what he seems to be." Sora said as a merciless smile emerged from his lips, staring down at some familiar silver hair that had just exited the school.

"You want me to kill 'im or d'you wanna have some fun?" The blond replied as he shared the same smile.

"I haven't had any fun _toys_ in a while and he looks interesting." Sora said, looking over his shoulder for approval.

"Go to it then, bud." Roxas nodded, continuing. "Try not to break 'im to soon, though."

"Oh don't worry, I want to see what he's useful for first." Sora chuckled as a smirk appeared once again. He watched Riku head down the sidewalk, plotting all at once.

"Sometimes I wonder 'Is this fate? Or, is it simply coincidence?'" The other mysterious boy stated, staring out at the setting sun and placing his hands in his pockets.

* * *

A/N: Originally posted August 3rd, 2007. Still a work in progress. Possible rewrite. Reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Pursuit

It was nearly midnight, ominous lamps and windows glowed, piercing the darkness and giving off the dimmest of lights. A brunette boy, completely dressed in black, gothic wear was perched atop a darkened boutique, staring down at the city streets. His pale blue eyes seemed to follow another boy that was passing directly below him, silver hair flitting in the wind, easily visible as it hit the back of his dark, leather muscle shirt. A satisfied yet sinister grin came upon the brunette's lips, pleased that the passing teen was alone.

"Planning to have some fun with him already, are you?" A familiar and cold voice whispered in the brunette's ear. He did not jump, nor did he flinch, he simply turned to the new comer, seeing his blond friend.

"I'm merely stalking him –yet." The brunette replied, his merciless grin returning. The other let out a soft, deep chuckle, amused in truth.

"So Sora," The blue-eyed blond finally spoke up. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"I plan to follow him, of course." The boy called Sora said simply, glancing at his friend. "Then, I'll see what he can do, and of course I'll share my findings with you, Roxas."

"And, if he is –dare I say –useless, what will we do with him then?" Roxas prodded eagerly.

"Basically, we rip out his throat and leave no evidence." Sora stood up, smirking as the silver-haired boy continued down the street, oblivious of the two foes as he walked through the dark night.

--------------------------------------------

Riku continued to head down the road, turning down another street where roaring music could be heard from a near-by mansion. Dark figures were flooding the front lawn, voices from both outside and inside trying to overrule the tunes. He had finally reached his destination.

He climbed the stone steps leading to the front door, passing many drunk and high teens, very few were sober –just barely. The silver-haired boy quickly stepped in through the open door of the large house, seeing it was extremely crowded inside.

--------------------------------------------

"What is he doing..." Roxas said to his friend, now standing on the chimney of a neighbouring home.

"Clearly he's going to a party, you fool." The brunette replied, crouched down while trying to get a better look.

"Yeah, but, do you not realize who those people are, the kind of people they are?" Roxas said, leaping of the chimney and landing beside Sora, now crouching as he.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned, eyeing his pal.

"I see Half-bloods." The blond stated, returning the glance. Sora simply stared at Roxas, speechless and disbelieving.

--------------------------------------------

Riku sat on a couch in the large living room, two girls, a blond and a red head, conversing next to him. He was sitting there idly, not caring much to his surroundings and simply careless, until he noticed some strange reactions from people near the door.

"What's going on?" The redheaded girl asked her blond friend.

"Oh my God, it's him..." The blond replied.

"Excuse me but, who is _him_?" Riku interrupted, whispering to the girls.

"He's one of the overlords of the 'Underworld', if you know what I mean." The blond girl said in a whisper, staring at a familiar spiky-headed brunette entering the living room causing a large commotion.

"Oh, Sora is an overlord, hmm?" The silver-haired teen said with an impressed smirk.

"Y-yes and he's so young too, only 63 years old."

"Oh? A Half-blood, huh?" Riku said, now seemingly interested, that or simply to coax the girl.

"Of course he's a Half-blood, there are barely any Pures anymore, they keep dying out."

"Yeah and, I heard he 'died' in London while on vacation, only 16 years old." The redhead broke into the conversation, her sentence only perking his interest even more.

"...it seems all of the 'Overlords' these days are Halfs." Riku said, shaking his head for a moment and standing up. "Well, thank you for the information...even though I already knew he was a Half." Said Riku as his final words died into a mutter, soon walking away from the two.

--------------------------------------------

"Where'd 'e go?" Roxas questioned his friend, whispering in his ear. Sora glanced back at the now deserted space where a silver-haired boy once was.

"I don't know..." The brunette replied.

_'Was that really him or were my eyes playing tricks? I could have sworn I saw...' _A shiver was now running down his spine as if there were someone breathing down his neck. Roxas was torn away from his friend by the drunken crowd as Sora simply stood there, showing no interest in putting an effort in retrieving the blond.

"Looking for me, are you?" A new and rather cold voice whispered in his ear. The brunette quickly turned, only to see a gleam of silver hair running out the front door of the bustling mansion. Sora did not think about his next move, he simply did what his instincts told him: Run. He quickly followed Riku (or who he thought to be him) out the door, only to see another gleam of silver atop the roof of the three story home. He followed his instincts again, which meant following Riku, despite the obvious luring.

"COME BACK YOU BASTARD!" Sora yelled to his target. The silver-haired boy simply ignored the pursuer, now leaping from home to home, possessing flawless flexibility, stealth and agility compared to average human conceptions. Sora was bewildered by the talents of his 'foe'.

_'How can this guy be Riku? He's clearly much more advanced than some pathetic human...'_ Sora pondered, coming to a halt as he watched the dark figure swing off a lamppost and land on a moving bus, riding away as he stood there on the top of a simple house.

"Ah frig...he wants to play, does he?" The brunette said to himself, sounding bored. Sora continued to leap from house to house now in pursuit of the city bus instead of the mysterious 'stranger'.

_'What the fuck does he want anyway...what does he know? Or even, what does he want?'_Sora continued to ponder as he leaped from roof to roof in hopes of catching the descending vehicle.

The bus came to a halt, letting a few passengers off on to the streets. Immediately, once wandering gazes fell upon the dark figure, standing on the top of the bus. Soon an alarmed scream came from a few of them as another tackled the previously standing figure. The two rolled off the bus and the bigger one was now pinned by the other, head inches from the still tire of the bus.

"Riku...so it was you..." Sora said aloud from atop the silver-haired boy. His voice was first surprised and soft, almost like he had wished it weren't him, but that soon changed with a growl.

"What? You were foolish to think otherwise?" It was but a moment after Riku finished his sentence that a throbbing pain came from the back of his head, causing him the cringe. Sora had brought Riku's skull an inch above the ground before thrusting it back down, hard against the asphalt. The many passengers of the bus, and driver, started to scream as they saw crimson stain the curtain of silver upon Riku's head and they soon rushed away.

Riku let out a soft chuckle, he did not care if he was bleeding, didn't quite matter to him. The brunette simply stared at him for a moment, bemused.

"So you think this is funny, do you? **Huh**?" Sora asked hotly, hastily picking up Riku by the collar with strength he did not seem to have and threw him threw the windshield of the now deserted bus. He soon jumped in through the gaping hole to gaze upon the other who was on his hands and knees, getting to his feet while blood smeared upon the large, jagged pieces of glass that stuck out of his back. Another chuckle escaped Riku's mouth.

"You honestly think you can kill me?" Riku spoke up finally after a moment of silence, now glancing at the younger boy as he bled.

"You honestly think I **can't** kill you?" Sora replied, raising a brow curiously.

"There are one or two ways but, you can't kill me this way," Riku suddenly sprang into action, as if he were not weakened what so ever. Sora soon found himself flying out of a window, have being kicked roughly in the chest, landing on the road face-up. "Nor can I kill you."

"Bastard..." Sora murmured through gritted teeth, attempting to get to his feet. As soon as he did, he looked toward the bus; no Riku. The brunette whirled around but as soon as he did, he was kicked in the neck, sending him flying into the side of the bus, his body making a dent in the dense metal.

"When you come to think about it, this is all just 'good fun' for us, isn't it? We inflict pain on one another just to prove that we truly do live...all is meaningless in the end, wouldn't you say?" Riku approached the smaller boy who was leaning limply against the bus. He picked the brunette up by the neck, trying to squeeze the air out of the hallow tube within his throat.

"You do realize I don't need to breathe..." Sora croaked, voice breaking ever so slightly by Riku's death grip.

"Yeah but, that doesn't mean I can't crush your neck for the fun of it." The older teen said, a malicious grin spreading across his lips.

"You won't be laughing for long..." Sora barely managed to say as he thrust a blade into Riku's stomach, a blade that was unnoticed by its bearer's foe. Riku let his captive drop to the ground, trying to dislodge the blade from his stomach.

_'Damn it, he's strong...I'll have to do it, I'll have to run.'_ The brunette thought quickly, trying to dash away from his attacker, surprisingly weak and bleeding. Sora scrambled, trying to get to his feet but stopped frozen as a blade flung past him, grazing his cheek. He barely glanced at the blade, which was his own, the same one he pierced Riku's stomach with and but a moment later he was on his back, having being kicked once again.

"That was a weak attempt at escaping, Sora." The silver-haired foe said, now straddling Sora's hips and gripping his wrists, disabling the brunette's movement.

"...what are you?"

Riku was taken aback by the sudden odd question but soon subsides, arching his back and leaning to whisper in Sora's ear.

"You know the answer but, you're just too afraid to say it." Riku murmured simply. Sora's heart jumped, realization struck him but he continued to deny the fact in his head.

"What do you want from me, first of all?" The brunette's voice trembled slightly, hands shaking unconsciously.

"...Nothing. You started this, remember? I'm simply fighting back, but, seems like an unfair match, wouldn't you say?"

Sora stiffened, the other's voice made him uneasy...like it did not know happiness. A shiver coursed through his body, this time from the shaking breath emitting from Riku's mouth, blowing against his ear and neck.

"You're afraid? Well, at least you choose to continue to feel the emotions that you've been blessed with, most ignore them..." Sora eased, sensing some..._sadness_ in the other's voice. _'Why is he sad? Sad that my kind are ignorant toward emotions...'_

"I don't want to fight you Sora, so I'm going to let you off this time..." Riku whispered softly to Sora, who was now relaxing, figuring that no more pain would come to him tonight. Riku raised his head and looked Sora in the eyes, sapphire meeting turquoise. The silver-haired boy soon covered Sora's, not able to bear with that curiously pleading stare.

_'What is he doing now...'_ the brunette thought. All of his thoughts soon left him as he felt flesh pressed against his lips; _another's lips_. Shock dwelled in the boy, along with natural lustful yearning. He closed his eyes and was only able to press back for a brief moment before the lips disappeared.

Sora opened his eyes to see that Riku had disappeared.He softly brushed his lips with his hand then noticed that he could not feel any pain at all. His wounds and sores had magically disappeared.

"...Healing me was his only purpose?" The brunette murmured sadly to himself as he laid on the blood-stained ground that was still coated with shards of glass. A tear trickled down Sora's cheek on its on accord but he simply ignored it, as if it were useless. Just like emotions..._useless_.


End file.
